These Befallen
These Befallen is an upcoming science-fiction series and reboot of the canon Ben 10 franchise. The series was announced on December 27, 2014 and was originally expected sometime in 2015. A series preview was announced on February 18, 2015, premiered on March 15, 2015, and later went unfinished publicly. The show went unmentioned for the entirety of 2015, thought to be in development hell. The first season is expected to premiere in June or July 2016, with confirmation that 2015 was a period of extensive research and rewrites across the series. Overview At 18 years old, Ben Tennyson assimilates with the hidden intergalactic government stationed on Earth as he unravels a plot as large as the universe and as long as the history behind it. Can he maintain his pride as his values are tested on Earth and in other dimensions? Lore This section is incomplete. It will continue to expand with the series. Government The United States is currently governed by a Democratic majority in the House as well as first-term Democratic President Antoine Clarke of New York, as of the 2012 election. His Vice President is Peter Gold of Hawaii. An expanding number of galaxies are accepting the governance of the Intergalactic Corps Network (ICN) and its two branches -- the lawmakers of the Intergalactic Peace Organization (IPO) and the peacekeepers of the Galactic Code Vice Prevention and Defense (GCVPD). There is no sole leader of the ICN, but instead one for each branch who work together to keep the growing connected universe in check. Every planet in the ICN also elects an IPO ambassador-representative to speak on their behalf in regular meetings with the leader of the IPO and (under some circumstances) govern/possess military rule over their sanctioned selection of GCVPD agents. Spacetime The chronology of the universe is under constant scrutiny and query on Earth. A number of models exist to explain how it began (with such popular theories as the Big Bang), how it continues to exist, and where it will go up to and including its ultimate fate -- where the solar system goes in 1-5 billion years, and what role such concepts as dark energy play in extending the universe's lifetime. An advanced society of alien physicists and cosmologists claims to have the answer, and the most advanced species in the universe says those claims are correct. Gauntlet Characters Episodes Hype List I couldn't possibly create a fan list since you don't know 100% what you're in for yet, but if the prospect excites you and you know it, show it with a signature below: *'Yopo' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:57, December 28, 2014 (UTC) *You have failed this signature (Contact - Blog - ) 01:01, December 28, 2014 (UTC) *The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 01:28, December 28, 2014 (UTC) * [[User:Crimson Huntress|'Nicole']] 02:40, December 28, 2014 (UTC) *HYPE Paper (Contact) 02:45, December 28, 2014 (UTC) *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 03:47, December 28, 2014 (UTC) *GET ON THE HYPE TRAIN. NO BRAKES ON THE HYPE TRAIN. Brian Talk Blog 04:00, December 28, 2014 (UTC) *Bold, new and interesting. --Ben Tennyson has saved the entire Multiverse multiple times with multiple aliens. Now I must do that too by becoming his legacy. 10:39, December 28, 2014 (UTC) *#BringTheHype --[[User:NickFusi0n|''Time... Space... Two forces that can truly be called... Omnipotent. But no matter what happens, they must be kept in balance. And if not... The End is still premature.]] - [[w:c:ben10fanfiction:Genesis: Chronocle|'GENESIS: CHRONOCLE']] 10:37, December 29, 2014 (UTC) *'I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN!' (Wall - Blog - ) 03:21, January 3, 2015 (UTC) *'Master of Prototype: Genesis, Creator of the Hunger Games, Owner of NUKEMS WINS, Founding Member of Wolfpack, Please Welcome ZeVikingSif!''' 09:44, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Trivia *The series takes place in Spring 2015. * This is the last BTFF project from Stripes. * The series is said to feature every canon character, sans alternate timeline versions of characters (ie. Ben 23 for main Ben; however, characters exclusive to alternate timelines are still guaranteed). Category:Series Category:Reboots Category:A to Z